The Day Before You
by AkiraIshikawa
Summary: This is a songfic with Lumaria and Ienzo Marluxia's and Zexion's somebodies. My friend Xarsha and I role play them a lot and this was written for her. Enjoy.


Walking through a garden like park area, a lavender haired male paced himself around the rose bushes, willow trees, the small ponds that popped up every now and then and lastly, the wide grassy plain that say in the middle surrounded by the flowers and trees. Ienzo advanced closer to the one pond that sat in the center of the large grass area and he took a seat down next to it, his locks swaying as the wind blew gently, his crystal blue eyes staring into the water.

He wore a simple style of clothes today. A pair of navy cotton pants, a white blouse unbuttoned a bit at the neck to show his pale neck and a piece of his tiny chest. His hair was neatly combed and parted the same as usual, and a simple pair of black sneakers hugging his little feet. Ienzo pulled his knees to embrace his chest, arms moving around them and his eyes fixated on the cool water beneath him. The lavender male found himself here more then once a week, usually to just sit or walk around the beautiful area but his face was usually full of sadness and even more so today.

[iI had all but given up on finding The one that I could fall into On the day before you I was ready to settle for Less than love and not much more There was no such thing as a dream come true Oh, but that was all the day before you[/i

Keeping his eyes on the water, he was unaware of a person comming up behind him. The male had on a pair of golden silk pants neatly pressed and clung his the male's slender legs, a long sleeved rose pink shirt, the collar folded down and showing the bottom of his tanned neck, and a simple pair of white dress shoes. His hair combed and in its normal stance. His ocean irises eyes seemed to shine a bit as they spotted the lavender haired male. "Ienzo. It's not good to keep things locked inside." the magenta haired male called out, causing Ienzo to turn around. "Oh I guess not." he replied, turning his head away from the other and looking back down at the clear pond.

Lumaria moved closer to Ienzo and took a seat down next to him, crossing his legs and looking down at the water then over to the lavender haired male. "You allright? You've seemed a bit out of it lately." Lumaria stated hoping to get what he asked for but instead only got a simple shurg from the smaller male.

[iNow you're here and everything's changing Suddenly life means so much I can't wait to wake up tomorrow And find out this promise is true I will never have to go back to The day before you[/i

Ienzo finally decided to turn to his companion only to find that Lumaria was staring at the pond, his hand in the water twriling fingers around in the blue fluids, his chin resting on his knee. A small blush creeped across the lavender haired male's face as he turned his head away from embarassment from staring so long. Noticing the other spil around, the magenta haired man slid closer. "You allright?" Lumaria asked leaning over to see Ienzo's flushed face. "I-I'm fine!" the smaller male replied quickly as he turned to have his back facing the magenta haired male.

[iIn your eyes I see forever Makes me wish that my life never knew The day before you

Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you Were shaping my heart for the that day I found you If you're the reason for all that I've been through Then I'm thankful for the day before you[/i

Feeling a hand upon his shoulder and magenta hair on near his face, Iezno turned slightly to see ocean blue eyes staring straight at him. His flush turning into a happy rose he quickly shook his head to let lavender hair fall over his face. "What is it Lumaria?" he asked softly. "I'm just worried about you Ienzo." the magenta haired male responded as he tried to brush the hair off of Ienzo's face. Pushing Lumaria back away from him and standing quickly, Ienzo whispered an 'I'm sorry' and darted off down the grassy field.

Stunned at the other's odd behavior, Lumaria first reaction was to get up and follow him, but would Ienzo really want him too? He seemed like he wanted to be alone. "No.. I have to go after him." Lumaria stated as he jumped up to his feet and dashed out after the lavender haired male. "Ienzo!" the magenta haired male called out to the other only to see that Ienzo was speeding up. "Wait!" he called out again, hurring his pace and finally catching up. Once close enough, he wrapped his slender arms around the lavender haired and pulled him close, a happy magenta blush on Ienzo's pale face.

[iNow you're here and everything's changing Suddenly life means so much I can't wait to wake up tomorrow And find out this promise is true I will never have to go back to The day before you

Was the last day that I ever needed alone And I'm never going back No I'm never going back[/i

"L-Lumaria.. Let go of m-me..!" Ienzo stated sharpily as he tried to blink back tears. "No. Tell me what's wrong..." the other whispered softly as he tightened his grip on the other. Feeling salty tears run down his face, Ienzo wrapped his own arms around Lumaria and burried his head in the other's chest. "I'm just... so confused about my thoughts lately.." the lavender haired male murmured softly as he turned his head up to look at the other, navy eyes staring at his worried. "What are you so confused about..?" Lumaria whispered as he moved a hand up to brush the lavender hair from Ienzo's face.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Lumaria asked again. Bitting his lower lips lightly, Ienzo finally spoke. "I-I'm just so confused... I-I like you and I don't wa-want you to leave me... B-But it's just so different.." he stated softly, sniffling slightly to keep in more tears. Lumaria's eyes grew a bit but slowly went back to normal before he leaned down more. "I..." he started, taking a deep breath "Feel the same way.. I wasn't sure if I should tell you.. I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Lumaria whispered.

"Lumaria... It won't ruin anything!" Ienzo exclaimed as he tilted his head up to look at the other better. "Promise me that... we'll always stay together...?" the lavender haired male asked softly. Lumaria's eyes softened a bit as he leaned spoke. "I promise." he stated happily as he gently placed a butterflu kiss on Ienzo's lips, getting it returned a few seconds later.

[iNow you're here and everything's changing Suddenly life means so much I can't wait to wake up tomorrow And find out this promise is true No I'm never going back I will never have to go back to The day before you[/i

"I love you." 


End file.
